<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EPISODE NINE: "I Deserve To Be Heard" by gaypetersimmonds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455971">EPISODE NINE: "I Deserve To Be Heard"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds'>gaypetersimmonds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Brighton: Season Four [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 9, Skam Season 4, also for a song about addiction but no actual discussion of it, also for mentions of death, tw for a non-graphic abortion scene in clip 5, tw for discussion of domestic abuse/mentions of rape and abortion in clip 4, tw for discussion of misogyny and racism in clip 2, tw for discussion of sexual assault/mentions of child porn in clip 3, tw for discussion of sexual assault/victim blaming/racism in clip 6, we got british culture we got friendship we got hope that everything will eventually be alright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brianna Holland has shit sorted. Every part of her is neatly boxed off from the other, from her working class mother, annoyingly perfect step-family, and overwhelming pressure to ace her A-Levels, to her awesome best friends, expertly curated Instagram, and endless hours of drinking that result in random regrettable hook-ups.</p>
<p>The ups stay up for all to see, and the downs are covered up. But the different parts of her life are starting to threaten to break down the walls that she’s spent years building up, and if secrets from any side come out, Brianna’s life would be over.</p>
<p>As her past keeps coming back to haunt her, and the future gets bleaker every day, she’s going to fight harder than ever to show everyone how goddamn happy she is. Because she is happy. Right?</p>
<p>FIRST CLIP: "Complicated"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skam Brighton: Season Four [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CLIP ONE: "Complicated"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>SATURDAY, MAY 30TH, 11:27</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Knee Socks” by Piano Dreamers</em> plays as we see morning shots of Brighton, across houses and beaches and seaside shops, bright and hopeful, ready for a new day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. BRIANNA’S ROOM, BRIANNA’S HOUSE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA lies asleep in her bed, cozy, shifting around from side to side, beginning to wake up. She rolls onto her right side and rubs her eyes, blinking awake to see a phone held up opposite her - RORI’s already awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA holds her breath, not quite sure what to do, but then a yawn comes on that she can’t do anything about, and RORI puts her phone down, smiling at BRIANNA as the song fades out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA yawns, stretching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah, morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Did you sleep well?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah, yeah, you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah. Your house smells nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Thanks, my mum has a severe Febreze addiction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>It doesn’t really smell like Febreze. It smells like you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA is surprised by this, made speechless as she laughs out a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Well, you’re welcome for being great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>[laughing] Thank you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA nods, laughing along, and they fall into comfortable silence, looking into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>What are you smiling at?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I don’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Are you looking into my eyes right now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I am looking into your eyes right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI smiles wider, and BRIANNA remembers that she shouldn’t be doing any of this and sits up, looking down at the floor beside the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Where are the others?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>I think they went to go get something for breakfast?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA throws the blanket off of herself and jumps out of the bed, RORI sitting up and following her out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. KITCHEN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER, SANDY and LIZ sit at the dining table, drinking tea and eating toast as AUDREY moves about the kitchen, pleased to have the girls there. BRIANNA bursts in, nervous, panting and smiling awkwardly, RORI just behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Hey guys!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER/LIZ/SANDY/AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>How are you, pet?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Good, good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks between AUDREY and ESTHER, SANDY and LIZ, extremely nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>What are we talking about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LIZ<br/>
</span>
  <span>We’re just having breakfast! Your mum makes really good toast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh, thank you dear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA breathes out, relieved, and takes a seat on the kitchen counter, letting RORI take the last seat at the dining table. AUDREY looks at BRIANNA, smiling as she fills the kettle up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Were you worried I was telling embarrassing stories about you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>[obviously lying] No…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh, I wouldn’t. Not yet, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to RORI.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>What’s your name, pet?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Rori.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh, that’s a lovely name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The toaster pops and AUDREY heads over to it, RORI looking at BRIANNA with a smile, BRIANNA letting herself smile too, calming down as AUDREY hands her a piece of toast, handing the other one to RORI.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>God, this is your first sleepover at home since you were nine, isn’t it, Bree?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>I don’t know, maybe?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY nods, smiling, as footsteps begin to approach, BRIANNA’s eye going wide as she holds the toast halfway to her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ALISTAIR [O.S.]<br/>
</span>
  <span>Audrey, you will not believe where I just found the--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER, LIZ, SANDY and RORI all exchange very confused glances, BRIANNA already cringing in anticipation as ALISTAIR walks in the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Cat… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks around at the GIRL SQUAD, BRIANNA staring at the ground with her head in her hands as ALISTAIR starts to laugh nervously, very loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh! Wow! I am… This is not my house! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY hides her laughter behind her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SANDY<br/>
</span>
  <span>It… isn’t?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>I must’ve came in the wrong door! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps laughing, the GIRL SQUAD looking at each other, confused, BRIANNA scrunching her eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Well, it was nice seeing you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns and starts to walk out the door as BRIANNA slowly looks up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>I think the jig is up kids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ALISTAIR and BRIANNA make eye contact, ALISTAIR nervous for BRIANNA’s reaction, but BRIANNA lets out a breath, looking to the GIRL SQUAD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER<br/>
</span>
  <span>Okay, what the hell is going on here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA laughs nervously, standing up properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Um, Al is… my step-brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ALISTAIR does nervous jazz hands, laughing awkwardly as SANDY’s mouth falls open, ESTHER blinking rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Wait,</span>
  <em>
    <span> what?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LIZ<br/>
</span>
  <span>Since</span>
  <em>
    <span> when?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Uh, it’s been about four years living together?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER<br/>
</span>
  <span>And you just never mentioned it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SANDY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah, why didn’t you tell us?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA looks at ALISTAIR, not quite sure she can get into all of that right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>I was… I mean, I still am kind of a shitty brother, so… We thought we would just keep it a secret, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah, that didn’t work out. Just… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>Okay, you guys probably think it’s weird, but at least you don’t think I’m a bitch for hating him! Yay…!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause, the GIRL SQUAD all trying to take this in as ALISTAIR and AUDREY make eye contact, AUDREY amused and ALISTAIR embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LIZ<br/>
</span>
  <span>First of all, we never thought you were a bitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Second of all, this is really cool!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER<br/>
</span>
  <span>So you had a secret brother this whole time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SANDY<br/>
</span>
  <span>This is some Corrie shit, wow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI does air drums and sings the dramatic outro to “Eastenders”, making all of them laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s Eastenders, you spoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Tomayto, tomahto, they’re all soaps!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY wipes her hands clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Okay, I have to go down to the shops, you kids have fun and don’t eat everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER<br/>
</span>
  <span>We won’t. Thank you, Ms Holland.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh, call me Audrey, Ms Holland makes me feel old.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER nods, and AUDREY walks out, the kids all exchanging looks. The silence is awkward, but then they all realise how weird the situation is, and burst into laughter, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ALISTAIR<br/>
</span>
  <span>Okay, I-- I’m just gonna go, this is weird enough. I’ll see you guys all later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER, SANDY, LIZ and RORI all say goodbye as ALISTAIR leaves, BRIANNA closing the door after him and letting out a breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Okay, are we really okay about all of this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SANDY<br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeah!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Totally!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LIZ<br/>
</span>
  <span>Absolutely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER<br/>
</span>
  <span>Bit weird, but it’s totally fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA nods, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Good, just… It’s complicated, you know?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>What isn’t?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s murmurs of agreement as they all go back to eating, BRIANNA turning to the pill boxes next to the microwave. She stares at it for a moment, and then takes out her own box of lithium, opening the pills and going over to the sink, pouring herself a glass of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ESTHER<br/>
</span>
  <span>What are you doing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>Just taking some pills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LIZ<br/>
</span>
  <span>What for?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA looks down into the water, too nervous to look anywhere else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>For my bipolar disorder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a beat, BRIANNA taking a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SANDY<br/>
Okay. That's-- That's fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LIZ<br/>
</span>
  <span>You didn’t have to tell us if you didn't want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/>
</span>
  <span>No, it’s fine. I wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks over to them, for a response, and they’re all smiling supportively at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RORI<br/>
</span>
  <span>Thanks, Bree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA smiles at them, and then swallows the pills down, quickly chasing it with the water afterwards. She lets out a breath as she places the glass back on the counter, making a loud noise.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CLIP TWO: "Teach Us Things That Actually Matter"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>MONDAY, JUNE 1ST, 09:41</b>
</p><p> </p><p>INT. ENGLISH CLASSROOM, BACA</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA sits at her desk, doodling flowers up the margins of her notebook, as the TEACHER speaks from the front of the room.</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
Okay, female sexuality in “Measure for Measure”. The virtuous Isabella… The shamed Juliet… It’s very modern for an old play, isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>She pauses, the class murmuring in agreement, but BRIANNA doesn’t. She looks ahead, a concentrated look on her face, thinking.</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
Now, Isabella is choosing to stay abstinent, living a nun’s life, but she has to choose between saving her brother’s life and keeping her virginity. He begs her to do it, to keep him alive, and she says it would be like incest, giving up her virginity to save her brother’s life. Anyone got any thoughts they want to share?</p><p> </p><p>No one raises their hand, everyone avoiding eye contact with the TEACHER. BRIANNA looks up, and around, and then raises her hand. The TEACHER smiles, making eye contact with her.</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
Brianna, go on.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Well, it’s putting a lot of emphasis on her virginity, isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
Yes, obviously, that’s her character.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
No, I mean, when you look at the play as a whole, all Isabella is is a defiant plot point whose entire value as a person is based on her virginity.</p><p> </p><p>Another STUDENT turns back to BRIANNA, not bothering to raise her hand.</p><p> </p><p>FEMALE STUDENT<br/>
I mean, it’s her choice to stay a virgin, right?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Oh, yeah, totally, nothing wrong with that.</p><p> </p><p>FEMALE STUDENT #2<br/>
[mutters] Rich coming from her.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA ignores the comment, continuing with her head high.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
None of this is Isabella’s fault because she’s a fictional character, right? Shakespeare’s the one putting all of the emphasis on female sexuality, but not in a good way.</p><p> </p><p>The ENGLISH TEACHER smiles, everyone watching BRIANNA.</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
Please go on.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Well, he’s reducing women to just their sexuality, but that’s just how Shakespeare is. What everything is, really. It’s giving women a choice - you’re either a pure virgin, dutiful wife, a sad whore or an evil whore. </p><p> </p><p>There’s some murmurs of agreement, some nods, and BRIANNA nods back, connecting with her listeners.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
I bet you can’t even name one female Shakespearean character whose plot doesn’t revolved around sex.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause, everyone trying to think of one, all looking at the back of the classroom now. A STUDENT raises his hand.</p><p> </p><p>MALE STUDENT<br/>
Cordelia in King Lear?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Her life revolves around her father. Not sex, but still men. Can't forgot that’s the fifth option for women - being someone’s daughter - or, a sixth - someone’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>FEMALE STUDENT #3<br/>
Yeah, it’s weird.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Yeah! It’s not their choice. It’s the man writing them. It’s, pardon my language, bullshit. Isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>The class agrees, the TEACHER nodding.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
We just have to face the fact that, even though you can paint it up in pretty ways, the vast majority of Shakespeare’s work is misogynistic.</p><p> </p><p>MALE STUDENT #2<br/>
But he’s still a genius.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
I mean, we don't even know if he wrote the shit everyone says he wrote. Sure, it's good, it's "classic", but you can’t deny he’s not necessarily a great person. I mean, why does Isabella trying to talk about how she almost got assaulted means she gets called crazy? And how does Juliet’s consensual intercourse with someone she loves get called a sin?</p><p> </p><p>FEMALE STUDENT #4<br/>
I mean, it was a different time back then.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Then why are we still talking about it today?</p><p> </p><p>There’s no answer.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Okay, that wasn't rhetorical. We still talk about it because that shit still happens. Why do we keep reading these stories that make women be <em> bodies </em> instead of <em>peopl</em><em>e</em> <em> ?  </em>Because that's how the world treats women. Especially women of colour, but no one really likes to acknowledge that, do they?</p><p> </p><p>Still no answer, but BRIANNA soldiers on.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
I mean, it’s really dehumanising. Like-- Like when people are like “Oh, there need to be more black bodies in Hollywood” or-- Or like “Hard-working, kind, handsome, football captain, an eighteen year old child, is found guilty of murdering five people”. Or when people keep posting videos online of protesters getting killed by police, so many that we're forced to become numb to it, which is so fucked up. Posting one tweet or an Instagram story isn't helping people. It’s just-- It’s making people seem less like people because it’s easy, isn’t it? Just to ignore that things are bad. Well, some people aren't privileged enough to be able to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks around at the enraptured classroom made up of mostly white faces and shrugs, barely able to control her frustration at their apathy.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
I mean, what’s the point in coming back to these same old stories that aren’t written with any respect for people in mind? Look at me, I’m brown, queer and a woman. Classics aren’t written for people like me to read. Many of them are literally actively against people like me. So why are we still forced to read them?</p><p> </p><p>There’s a silence, and she holds out her hands, waiting for an answer. There's a cough from the back of the room.</p><p> </p><p>MALE STUDENT [O.S.]<br/>
[through cough] Libtard.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA turns sharply to face him, smiling sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Wow, you're so funny, everyone thinks you're fucking hilarious. Shut up.</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
Brianna, calm down please.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Of course you're telling <em>me</em> to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>The ENGLISH TEACHER smiles uncomfortably as BRIANNA stares directly at her, trying to calm herself down, but feeling guilty about doing so.</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
Anyhow, there are many classic novels written by members of the LGBT community, women and people of colour.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Then why aren't we being taught about them? Why just these ones?</p><p> </p><p>There's a pause, no one really answering as BRIANNA rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
If we keep teaching literature and history through the privileged in every way white male gaze we're never going to know how the world actually was. </p><p> </p><p>MALE STUDENT #2<br/>
But it's still history, innit?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA nods.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Yeah, but people act like it's all history is. History is happening right now, millions of people out there protesting black people's right to be alive human beings, and we're sitting here pretending it isn't happening. We're just sitting here and analysing a story that's over 400 years old, just like millions of people before us, and make no progress towards anything that actually means anything.</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
Well, I can't exactly bring things like that up in an English classroom, Brianna.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Why not? It's not just about you!</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
Okay. What do you suggest <em>we</em> do then?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
Fix the corrupt nature of modern journalism. Stop electing self-serving fascists into positions of power. Abolish the police system. Actually <em>talk</em> about things that are happening. Don't say the N word when you read Of Mice and Men, <em>miss</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The ENGLISH TEACHER laughs, quite uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
I meant about the lesson, Brianna.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA shrugs, laughing with frustrations.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>
I don't know. You're the adult. You're the teacher. Not me. Teach us things that actually matter.</p><p> </p><p>The TEACHER nods, smiling guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>ENGLISH TEACHER<br/>
Fair enough, Brianna, fair enough. I'll keep that in mind as we get back to the topic of Shakespeare and female sexuality. Anyone else have any thoughts?</p><p> </p><p>A few STUDENTS raise their hands, waiting to speak, and BRIANNA folds her arms, sitting up straighter, ready to listen but also ready to defend herself and her thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/</p><p>please do whatever you can right now to support black lives matter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CLIP THREE: "Can't Take No For An Answer"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>WEDNESDAY, JUNE 3RD, 15:57</b>
</p><p> </p><p>INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA, dressed in a short purple dress and fur coat, obviously a costume, is sitting cross legged on the stage, alone. LIZ plays a quiet piano melody as BRIANNA pulls a small baggie of white powder out of her coat pocket and stares at it, shaking slightly, fidgeting. She screws up her face and throws it across the stage, staring at it as she begins to sing.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/><em> Without you<br/></em> <em> The ground thaws<br/></em> <em> The rain falls<br/></em> <em> The grass grows </em></p><p> </p><p>She looks up and into the audience, where most of the CAST are sitting, ALISTAIR, ESTHER and SANDY smiling supportively at her. JOSH stares at her, but she doesn’t look at him, just at the back of the room, singing out everything she feels, one of her hands resting on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/><em> Without you<br/></em> <em> The seeds root<br/></em> <em> The flowers bloom<br/></em> <em> The children play<br/></em> <em> The stars gleam<br/></em> <em> The poets dream<br/></em> <em> The eagles fly<br/></em> <em> Without you<br/></em> <em> The earth turns<br/></em> <em> The sun burns<br/></em> <em> But I die<br/></em> <em> Without you </em></p><p> </p><p>Behind her, RORI and SOPHIE, in early 90s finery, are sitting on a table together, RORI leaning on SOPHIE’s body with her arm around her, staring at BRIANNA, genuinely concerned, as, on the other side of the stage, MILO helps NICK walk shakily onto the stage, NICK dressed in a hospital gown, and they lay down on the other table, BRIANNA still sitting in the middle of the stage, her shoulders hunched, small and young.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/><em> Without you<br/></em> <em> The breeze warms<br/></em> <em> The girl smiles<br/></em> <em> The cloud moves<br/></em> <em> Without you<br/></em> <em> The tides change<br/></em> <em> The boys run<br/></em> <em> The oceans crash<br/></em> <em> The crowds roar<br/></em> <em> The days soar<br/></em> <em> The babies cry<br/></em> <em> Without you<br/></em> <em> The moon glows<br/></em> <em> The river flows<br/></em> <em> But I die<br/></em> <em> Without you </em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES walks onto the stage, standing a few feet behind BRIANNA.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/><em> The world revives </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/><em> Colours renew </em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES and BRIANNA<br/><em> But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/><em> Without you </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks over to where the powder is, moving to go towards it, but then she doesn’t, breathing out slowly.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/><em> Without you<br/></em> <em> The hand gropes<br/></em> <em> The ear hears<br/></em> <em> The pulse beats </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA rests a hand on her heart, breathing in and out, trying to level herself - it’s hard to tell if she’s acting or not, or if she’s just really good at acting because she knows how it feels.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/><em> Without you<br/></em> <em> The eyes gaze<br/></em> <em> The legs walk<br/></em> <em> The lungs breathe </em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES and (BRIANNA)</p><p>
  <em> The mind churns (The mind churns) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The heart yearns (The heart yearns) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>JAMES and BRIANNA<br/><em> The tears dry<br/></em> <em> Without you<br/></em> <em> Life goes on<br/></em> <em> But I’m gone<br/></em> <em> Cause I die </em></p><p> </p><p>When she finishes the note, BRIANNA keeps her eyes closed tight, breathing in and out.</p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/><em> Without you </em></p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/><em> Without you </em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES<br/><em> Without you </em></p><p> </p><p>JAMES and BRIANNA<br/><em> Without you </em></p><p> </p><p>The song slowly fades out and the PEOPLE not on stage applaud as the CAST onstage get out of character, BRIANNA quicker than the others, quickly putting her smile back on and laughing, even though no one’s saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Great, let’s take five and then run through the finale sequence with the costumes.</p><p> </p><p>The CAST get off the stage, NICK and MILO quickly separating each other, NICK, SOPHIE and JAMES going off together as RORI and BRIANNA jump off the stage to be with ESTHER, ALISTAIR and SANDY, LIZ also coming over from the piano to sit with them.</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>That was really great, Bree!</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Thanks, I’ve been practising.</p><p> </p><p>She flips her hair dramatically, trying to be over the top, the GIRLS laughing.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Seriously though, you’ve been improving so much, like, you’re genuinely on the verge of tears and you get the emotions out really, really well, like… </p><p> </p><p>He does jazz hands in his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Wow.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Thanks…?</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>You’re welcome!</p><p> </p><p>LIZ, ALISTAIR, SANDY and ESTHER talk in the background as RORI turns to BRIANNA, who's nervously fiddling with her coat.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>How you feeling, Bree?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I’m… Feeling.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER looks over from her conversation:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>ESTHER<br/>Oh, Bree, the ensemble are getting their costumes right now, can you check up on them? Josh said that his are too small for him. You can fix that, right?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA laughs nervously, shrugging, everyone looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I-- I can’t. I mean, I can, obviously I can, but, like... Emotionally, I can’t.</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>Why not?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Um… Yeah, I just… Um… </p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Are you okay, Brianna?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA nods.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah, totally, just… </p><p> </p><p>She shrugs, looking behind the GIRL SQUAD to where JOSH is trying on his costume with ANNABELL and DEAN. ALISTAIR looks at her, his eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Wait, did… </p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks at him, unable to speak.</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>Did-- Did what?</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Bree, is Josh the person who… </p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA sucks her lips in, taking a deep breath, and she nods, still laughing a bit, trying to diffuse the situation.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah, um, he… </p><p> </p><p>She stops laughing, just breathing shakily.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I-- I can’t say it, but you all know, so, yeah, I’ll just do the costume--</p><p> </p><p>SANDY immediately stands up, quickly followed by ESTHER, ALISTAIR, RORI and LIZ.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>What are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>They all quickly walk over to where JOSH is, BRIANNA running after them. </p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>Hey! Drop the clothes!</p><p> </p><p>ANNABELL and DEAN drop the clothes, JOSH holding onto his as they reach them.</p><p> </p><p>ANNABELL<br/>Whoa, sorry.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>What’s going on?</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>Oh, this has nothing to do with you two.</p><p> </p><p>ANNABELL and DEAN look at each other, confused, BRIANNA looking just as confused.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Josh is just getting fired.</p><p> </p><p>JOSH<br/>What, what the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA smiles, laughing, genuinely impressed and shocked by the events.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Yeah. Bit too old for the production, we think.</p><p> </p><p>JOSH laughs, disbelieving, and looks at BRIANNA, standing protected by her friends.</p><p> </p><p>JOSH<br/>What did you tell them?</p><p> </p><p>LIZ stands directly in front of BRIANNA, not tall enough to completely hide her from JOSH.</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>Don’t you dare look at her.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>We just don’t think you’re good enough to be here, so we’re politely asking you to leave.</p><p> </p><p>JOSH<br/>I’m literally… [to BRIANNA] Bree, come on, you know I’m not--</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>[calmly] You heard them. They said go.</p><p> </p><p>JOSH laughs, shaking his head angrily, the rest of the CAST now paying attention to what’s going on.</p><p> </p><p>JOSH<br/>Fuck you. Fuck you!</p><p> </p><p>He lunges forward at BRIANNA, who jumps back, ESTHER and ALISTAIR stepping in between them, ESTHER pushing him back.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Dude, calm down.</p><p> </p><p>ANNABELL<br/>What the fuck is wrong with you?</p><p> </p><p>JOSH<br/>I’m getting fired for no goddamn reason, that’s what’s wrong.</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>Once again, <em> leave </em>.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>Come on, I’ll help you outside.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN holds on to JOSH’s arm tightly, keeping him still, and JOSH tries to shake him away, failing.</p><p> </p><p>JOSH<br/>I don’t need your help.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>Well, you’re getting it.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN drags JOSH out of the theatre, EVERYONE staring after them as they leave. The second the door slams shut, the room bursts into conversation, BRIANNA standing still, actually taking in what just happened and she is terrified.</p><p> </p><p>ANNABELL<br/>What was that about?</p><p> </p><p>All eyes turn to BRIANNA, who stands her ground.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah, he's just too old for this show.</p><p> </p><p>ANNABELL<br/>Damn, he seemed nice.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>Well, he isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>ANNABELL<br/>Okay…</p><p> </p><p>They walk away, sensing something else is wrong, but not wanting to get involved.</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>I can’t believe he pulled that shit.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>He’s such a dickhead.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah, well, some assholes can’t take no for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>But he’s gone now, and he’s not coming back. We'll make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>Yeah, if he does, we’re just gonna turn him around and make him leave.</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>Wait, who’s gonna take his parts?</p><p> </p><p>There’s a beat- none of them had thought about that.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Shit, we have to cancel the show.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No!</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>No, I’ll do it!</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause, everyone looking over at SANDY, confused.</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>You, Sandy?</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>That’s a great idea!</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Yeah, I’ll teach you everything!</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR looks over and makes eye contact with BRIANNA, who's face suddenly falls, remembering something.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR <br/>Everything’s gonna be fine.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No, no it’s not.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Why, what's wrong?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA laughs nervously, looking down, ashamed to have to say it.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>He… He took some pictures of me while I was passed out and… I mean, I’m naked in them, if he spread those around, I would be fucked, and everything will be shitty and… </p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>What the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>Oh my God, Bree, are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA shrugs, laughing nervously, unable to do anything else.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>That’s child porn, isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I mean, I’m over the age of consent. so--</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>No, I’m pretty sure if you’re under eighteen, it legally counts as child porn.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks shaken by the words.</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>Yeah, he would be arrested for possessing it.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>You have to tell the police.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Why, what are they gonna do? Give him a slap on the wrist?</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>No. They’ll help you. They’ll arrest him, won’t they?</p><p> </p><p>She looks around, trying to be hopeful, but BRIANNA shakes her head, swallowing the lump in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>It's not at all likely, Liz. The police don't care about people's safety, they just care about enforcing rules that protect the rich, white people who give them their paychecks.</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>But this is a law.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>They'll find some way around it, I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>That isn't fair. That-- It’s so fucking unfair, why can’t he just get arrested for being a fucking pedo?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA takes a sharp breath - she didn’t even think of that word until now.</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>It’s not that easy, Rori.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>But it could be! It <em> should </em>be.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I don't know. I don't know <em>if</em> I could do it, let alone how I could.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>Yes, you can. </p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA stares at her for a moment as RORI stands up straighter, defiant.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>You deserve to bring him down. He’s hurt you and you’re going to have to carry that for the rest of your life. Shouldn’t he have to pay? Don't you deserve jutice? If we don’t believe that good should win, who will?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I… </p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, barely breathing.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>If every person who made a mistake got burned at the stake for it, there would be no people left.</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>He didn’t make a mistake, Bree, he… </p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath, steadying herself - BRIANNA completely understands.</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>He assaulted you. </p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>No good human person would do something like that. </p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>But he is a person. Isn’t he? What if he didn’t know what he was doing was wrong? It-- I mean, it’s happened so many times, someone says no, someone convinces them, they go along with it. I mean, all of this might just be a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Bree…</p><p> </p><p>She can’t say anything else, she just shakes her head, so concerned, so caring.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Did you say no?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yes.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Did he stop? </p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Then he knew. He just ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks away, breathing shakily, trying not to cry, and ESTHER's nger disappears, immediately sorry.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>I-- I’m so sorry, Bree, I didn’t mean to upset you.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No… It’s okay. I would be saying all the same things if any of you were in this position. I... I deserve to be heard.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause, and the GIRL SQUAD instinctively come together, hugging each other tightly, and ALISTAIR steps back, feeling intrusive.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Maybe you guys should go get some air or splash your faces in the bathroom or something. Talk more, feel better. I-- I’ll run some ensemble work or vocal runs, you guys take all the time you need.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER nods, and she, SANDY and LIZ start heading towards the bathroom, knowing RORI and BRIANNA will follow them. BRIANNA stays still for a moment, looking at ALISTAIR, who’s smiling at her, proud. BRIANNA smiles back, actually proud of herself as<em> "You Gotta Be" by Des'ree</em> begins to play.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Thanks, Al.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Don’t mention it.</p><p> </p><p>She nods, and loops her arm around RORI’s, both of them walking up with the rest of the GIRL SQUAD into the girls’ bathroom, the door shutting swiftly behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CLIP FOUR: "So, So Lucky"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THURSDAY, JUNE 4TH, 18:05</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“You Gotta Be” by Des'ree</em> continues to play over shots of Brighton, over the club where BRIANNA was assaulted, over the theatre, and, finally, over to BRIANNA’s street.</p><p> </p><p>INT. LIVING ROOM, BRIANNA’S HOUSE</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY and BRIANNA sit on the sofa together, on opposite sides from one another, watching the “Give me a number” scene from “Ladybird” plays on the television. AUDREY’s playing a game on her phone as BRIANNA’s fiddles with her cardigan buttons, things still on her mind, but she’s trying to get distracted by the film. The song fades out and the film’s noise fades in, quiet, in the background.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Oh shit, I’m out of lives.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks at her, no idea what to say, as AUDREY turns her phone off, looking at the television.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Reminds me of my mother… </p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks away - those words scare her - back at the television, letting it play out for a while more. She tilts her head, squinting a little.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>This movie is so white.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/><em> Brianna </em>.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>What? It is.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>If you don’t like it, we can stop watching it.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I like it, it’s good, just… It’s really white, Mum.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY nods, finally like “fair enough” as they sit in silence for a few more moments.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Honestly, this week has been so stressful.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Hmm?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Seriously, everything at work has just been… Those people don’t know what they’re doing or what they're talking about, I’m just… </p><p> </p><p>She sighs, and shakes herself out, looking fully at BRIANNA.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Tell you what, do you have any exams tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No, why?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>How about we just bunk off for the day, go down the town, do a bit of shopping, have a girls’ day?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY smiles at her, mischievous, more like BRIANNA than we’ve ever seen her. BRIANNA lets out a shaky breath, shaking her head, forcing a smile, looking more like AUDREY than we’ve ever seen her.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I-- I can’t.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Why not?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA shrugs, trying to find a way to tell the truth, but not entirely.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>There’s this rally thing that my friends are organising and I said I’d go.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Oh, I thought that was on the 13th.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No, that's the one for the whole city, this is just a school one we planned before... Everything happened.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>When is it?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Around three o’clock.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>We could go out and I could drop you off afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA shakes her head, shrugging again.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I-- I don’t know.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY furrows her brow, confused.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Is anything wrong, pet?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Just… The-- The rally, it’s for raising awareness of victims of sexual assault and abuse and stuff, so, I don’t… I didn’t know if you would want to hear about it.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY nods, taking a deep breath, BRIANNA awkwardly looking away,</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>It’s fine, pet, it’s fine. It’s in the past now, isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA nods, still not completely convinced, so AUDREY continues on, with a breath.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>I know it took me a while to leave your father, and I’m very sorry about that. But I’m not ashamed of leaving, I-- I’m sad I didn’t do it sooner. This new life we’ve made, I’m proud of it, and I’m proud of myself for getting here, and if I’m allowed to come, I would love to. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles at BRIANNA, who blows out some air, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Just… How?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>How what, pet?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>How were you able to speak up? Did you know it would be okay?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY takes a deep breath, BRIANNA watching her, unable to look away.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>I didn’t, honestly. When-- When I told some people about it, they just told me that it wasn’t that bad. You know, “oh, he only hit you a few times, it's just yelling, it’s just in your head, blah blah blah”. But when I told your auntie Tina, she just told me “next time he gets mad, record it, and come back here and live with me until you can get back on your feet”. You were so happy to be there, remember? You used to go there every day after school and your homework club, and then when I said we were moving, you just called it a super long sleepover... You were so small. I was just trying to keep you safe, you know? And your father, he did love you. Just…</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA nods, her lips pressed tightly together, remembering it all.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Well, I did it. All of it. Left him, divorced him, got the best lawyer I could get, got full custody and we came here. I was so, so lucky… </p><p> </p><p>She sighs, exhausted, feeling the weight of those not as lucky as herself on her shoulders, BRIANNA feelings her own weight.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>But everything’s good now. We’re good.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, trying to make everything seem perfect, as BRIANNA takes a breath, sucking in her lips, building herself up.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Mum?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Yeah?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA takes a shaky breath, still looking away.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Something… Something’s happened to me.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>What, pet?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I’ve been…</p><p> </p><p>She takes a breath, steadying herself.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I was out one night and I was really drunk, wearing this-- This short dress, you would call it a dish towel, and… </p><p> </p><p>She laughs nervously, shaking her head, AUDREY watching her, terrified for her, pausing the television.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I’m so sorry, I was… I was raped and it got me pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY’s mouth drops open, but she quickly closes it, keeping it together as BRIANNA goes on.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I just-- I don’t know how I feel about anything anymore, I don’t feel like myself, and-- And the more I think about it, the more I realise about things that happened in my past, and it makes me feel like I can’t breathe, and I’m scared to tell people about it because I already told my friends and they’re so concerned about me and it makes me feel so weird, and I can’t go out with you tomorrow because I made an appointment to get an abortion on Tuesday and tomorrow morning's the only one they have at a time that suits me for the next two weeks.</p><p> </p><p>She stops talking, trying to slow her breathing down, AUDREY staring at her, trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I... I haven't told anyone about that because... I don't know. I just want to tell them when it's over and I feel better.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Do you have anyone to take you?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Okay. I’ll take you.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks up at her, small and scared.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>You aren’t mad?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Why would… Brianna, I would never be mad at you for this, okay? This is not your fault.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>But--</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Brianna. You shouldn’t blame yourself for something someone did to you. And-- And I know how hard it is to accept help into your life. It was hard for me, but you need to let yourself be open with people.  Sometimes it can make you feel uncomfortable, but sometimes what's uncomfortable is what's good for you in the end.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I-- I do feel kind of better.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY smiles at her, BRIANNA letting herself smile back.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>You’re not disappointed in me, right?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>No. No, never. I’m proud of you.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks down at her stomach for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>But I’m… Getting rid of it.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>I know. While I, personally, wouldn’t do that, I know you know what you want, and I’m going to be here for you, no matter what. And tomorrow, I’m going to take you to whenever you need to go, and I’ll get you as much ice cream and fizzy juice and hot water bottles as you want, just like when you were wee.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA laughs, and AUDREY opens her arms to her. BRIANNA keep smiling and falls into them, letting AUDREY stroke her hair as she breathes slowly, safe and warm, feeling like she’s becoming a lot more herself. Her hair falls into her face and she pushes it away, tired of it always getting in her way. She looks down at it for a moment, and speaks.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Mum?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Yeah?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I know you tell me not to do too many impulsive things, but… </p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath and looks up at AUDREY.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I want to cut my hair. </p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Sure, I’ll book you an appointment--</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Can’t you do it?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY looks away.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>You were a hairdresser, remember?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY looks back and slowly smiles, BRIANNA smiling too.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>I was, wasn’t I?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA laughs as she leans off of AUDREY, both of them standing up, <em>“Slipping Through My Fingers” by ABBA</em> beginning to play.</p><p> </p><p>INT. KITCHEN</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA leans her neck on the edge of the sink, laughing with AUDREY as AUDREY tries to wash her hair in the sink, running her fingers through it carefully, BRIANNA keeping her eyes tightly closed as the water splashes onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>We go ahead in time as BRIANNA shakes her hair off over the sink, AUDREY pulling a chair to the middle of the room. BRIANNA goes and sits down in the chair as AUDREY wraps a dish towel around her shoulders, taking a pair of scissors out of a drawer, BRIANNA saying something silently and AUDREY laughing again.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY pulls BRIANNA’s hair back into a low ponytail, tying it to around shoulder length, smoothing out the hairs as BRIANNA bites her lip, scared and excited, letting herself get caught up in the adrenaline. AUDREY pulls the ponytail back.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>[silent] Are you ready?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA nods, closes her eyes, and… </p><p> </p><p>Snip. She cuts it off, and BRIANNA laughs, turning around to see AUDREY holding her hair, and they both laugh, speaking inaudibly, laughing, as AUDREY takes the hair tie off of BRIANNA’s hair, BRIANNA shaking her hair out and feeling how short it now is.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY smiles and runs her fingers through BRIANNA’s hair again, snipping and cutting little ends off, neatening everything up. BRIANNA smiles, looking ahead, seeing the reflection of AUDREY cutting her hair in the toaster. AUDREY smooths down the top of BRIANNA’s hair and kisses the top of her head, BRIANNA leaning up into the touch, as AUDREY continues to cut her hair, the brown hair falling onto the white tiles, like colour-flipped snow on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CLIP FIVE: "The Hardest Part"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FRIDAY, JUNE 5TH, 09:15</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. RECEPTION, SBT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Soon You’ll Get Better” by Taylor Swift and The Dixie Chicks</em> plays as BRIANNA and AUDREY walk into the clinic, going up to the reception, BRIANNA silently saying her name to the RECEPTIONIST, who nods and motions for her and AUDREY to go into a room with the sign “WAITING ROOM”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. WAITING ROOM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another WOMAN sits at the opposite end of the rows of seats, alone, quiet, just wanting to get it over with. BRIANNA and AUDREY sit next to each other - BRIANNA staring ahead at the wall, AUDREY reading a gossip magazine. AUDREY inaudibly laughs and BRIANNA looks over to see AUDREY looking down at a monstrous neon yellow dress, and she joins in the laughter, both of them making silent remarks to each other - used to each other’s company in waiting rooms, a norm for them, a comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A NURSE holding a clipboard walks out of a room and sits next to BRIANNA and AUDREY, AUDREY putting the magazine away as the NURSE asks BRIANNA questions from the clipboard, BRIANNA nodding and then shaking her head and nodding and shaking, the NURSE smiling kindly as they stand up, leaving. AUDREY and BRIANNA make eye contact, both of them trying not to look nervous as AUDREY takes her hand, squeezing it tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The NURSE nods at BRIANNA, who stands up, taking a soft nightgown out of AUDREY’s bag and goes into a side room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. BATHROOM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The song abruptly ends as BRIANNA opens the door, walking into the small bathroom and closing the door, locking it. She looks into the mirror, shaking out her short hair and smoothing it down with her hands. She laughs a little, but quickly stops, knowing the seriousness of the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls her trousers down and sits on the toilet, pulling her shirt off at the same time and putting the gown on, light water trickling for a moment. BRIANNA stands up, smooths the gown down over his legs and walks over to the sink, washing her hands quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks into the mirror - on the gown is a picture of a cartoon owl and the words “TWEET DREAMS!”. She cringes and then laughs, tracing the lines of the owl’s smile. The smile doesn’t fall from her face, it just hardens, determined, nodding to herself. She’s ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. HALLWAY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The NURSE leads BRIANNA down the hallway - it’s quiet, just like every other hallway in a medical building. BRIANNA lets herself look around, hoping that this is the last time she’s ever in this place and wanting to take it all in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. TREATMENT ROOM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The NURSE leads BRIANNA into the treatment room - it looks like a normal check-up room, with a bed with stirrups in the middle of the room. A DOCTOR turns to BRIANNA, a kind smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DR HARRIS<br/></span>
  <span>Hello Brianna, I’m Dr. Harris, I’m going to be doing your procedure today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Hi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DR HARRIS<br/></span>
  <span>If you could get up onto the bed please?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA nods, smiling shakily, and gets onto the bed, putting her legs into the stirrups, the NURSE standing next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DR HARRIS<br/></span>
  <span>Now, the procedure is going to take five, ten minutes, and we’re just going to suck the eggs out of your womb. It might hurt a bit, but you’re going to be put under some local anaesthetic, which will reduce the pain, but it also means you’ll be awake during the procedure, is that okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA nods as DR HARRIS takes out a needle, BRIANNA quickly looking up as there’s a--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Ow!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D'ANGELO<br/></span>
  <span>It’s okay, dear, look at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA does, with wide eyes. The NURSE stretches out their hand and BRIANNA takes it quickly, squeezing onto it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D'ANGELO<br/></span>
  <span>It’s okay, it’s all gonna be okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA nods, breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D’ANGELO<br/></span>
  <span>I’m Nurse D’Angelo, I’m here to hold your hand and make sure you’re okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, massive needle in my privates, perfectly okay time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D’ANGELO laughs and nods, BRIANNA inhaling sharply again, wincing, as NURSE D’ANGELO quickly speaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D’ANGELO<br/></span>
  <span>Do you have any pets?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA looks at them, very confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D’ANGELO<br/></span>
  <span>Got any pets? Or want any?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA looks at them, confused, but then just decides to go along with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>I have a cat. His name’s Custard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D’ANGELO<br/></span>
  <span>Oh, that’s nice! When did you get him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>When me and my mum moved here. I was eleven, so… God, it’s six years ago now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D’ANGELO nods, paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D’ANGELO<br/></span>
  <span>Wow, that’s a long time. Are you still in school?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah. I’m in the middle of doing my A-Levels right now, actually. I have an English paper on Monday, and we’re about to start dress rehearsals for the musical I’m in. I-- I’m the female lead, it’s… It’s really fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D’ANGELO<br/></span>
  <span>Wow, impressive. I’m barely able to work and then remember to get milk on the way home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA laughs a little as DR HARRIS takes a injecting tube off of his table of instruments, BRIANNA looking up at the ceiling, taking NURSE D’ANGELO’s hand and squeezing it tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>INT. RECOVERY ROOM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Three Little Birds” by Bob Marley</em> plays faintly on the radio, a few WOMEN sitting around the room, some of them making conversation, some of them silent. BRIANNA walks slowly into the room, a bit stiff, NURSE D’ANGELO helping her into a chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D’ANGELO<br/></span>
  <span>Okay, your mum should be on her way, you just have to rest here for about 30, 45 minutes, and then we’ll make sure everything’s ship shape and you can go home and rest in peace. There are magazines and whatever you want. Do you want me to get you a drink?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA nods as AUDREY walks in through a different door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Yeah, please, I’m really thirsty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/></span>
  <span>Can I get one too, please?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NURSE D’ANGELO nods and walks off, AUDREY taking the seat next to BRIANNA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>AUDREY<br/></span>Thought I would get one too so you could have both if you wanted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA smiles, nervous but relieved at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>You are a genius, Mum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY smiles back, a little nervous as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/></span>
  <span>How you feeling?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>I mean… I guess I thought I would feel more different? I just kind of feel like me, but I also feel… Just kind of weird? Like-- Like, I’ll process it eventually, but right now, I just… It doesn’t really feel real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY reaches over and takes her hand, squeezing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY<br/></span>
  <span>Everything’s gonna be okay, pet. The hardest part’s over now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BRIANNA<br/></span>
  <span>Thanks, Mum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AUDREY smiles at her and BRIANNA smiles back, actually believing it this time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CLIP SIX: "Aren't You Paying Any Attention?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FRIDAY, JUNE 5TH, 15:06</b>
</p><p> </p><p>INT. LIVING ROOM, BRIANNA’S HOUSE</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA and AUDREY sit on the sofa together, a blanket wrapped around them as they share a bowl of popcorn. <em>“Grease”</em> is playing on the television. BRIANNA’s looking down at her phone, AUDREY focusing on eating.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA’s in the middle of texting the GIRL SQUAD group chat, she’s currently sending: “are you guys out of class yet???”, and she gets back “Yes.”, “yea”, “yeah, bree.” and “Yeah!!!!! What’s up????”. </p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath, steadying herself, and writes: “i don’t know if i’m gonna make it to the rally, i kind of had an abortion and idk if i’m allowed to go out yet??? like medically?”.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER sends: “oh my god are you ok”; SANDY sends: “BREE ARE YOU DOING OKAY?”; LIZ sends: “How are you feeling???” and RORI sends: “IT’S OKAY BREE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH” followed by a long string of heart emojis.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA smiles, laughing a little, and AUDREY looks over at her.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Sorry, just texting my friends.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Oh, don’t be sorry.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA nods, smiling and looks back at her phone, sending: “yeah, i’m fine. i’m actually feeling a lot better than i was, which makes me feel bad, but feelings are Complex ya know???”.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA sends: “i do really want to go tho.” and LIZ sends: “I’ll Google if it’s okay for you to stand and stuff”, and SANDY sends: “you could ask your mum if you can go???” and RORI sends: “Yeah!!!!! She was really nice when we met her!!!!”. ESTHER sends: “she’s a milf: mother i’d like to friend.” BRIANNA snorts, and AUDREY looks over again.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>My friends.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>They’re nice.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA nods, as RORI sends: “DON’T CALL HER THAT” and SANDY sends: “asdfvgfdsdcf”. BRIANNA sends: “i mean, i look just like her, so it’s a compliment. my mum’s really cool”. LIZ sends: “She’s really nice and also very pretty. Also Google says you should take it easy for the day, but if you feel up for it, I think you can handle standing around for an hour. If not, it’s fine, but if you want to come, you should!!!”. BRIANNA smiles and looks up at AUDREY.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Hey Mum?</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Do you want another hot water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No, I’m good, I… I wanna go to the rally thing.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY stares at her for a second.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Oh, is that now? Do you feel able to?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah, yeah. I-- I feel like I have to go. Not like because it’s my friends or anything, but… Like, I owe it to myself. To be able to stand up and say “Yeah, this happened to me, and it was shitty, but I’m still me and I'm still here”.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY nods.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Yeah, of course, pet. Do you want me to come?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>If you want to, but… I kind of want to do this on my own. And I don't think anyone else's parents are gonna be there, so it would be weird.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY nods, laughing as BRIANNA cringes a little at herself.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Sorry.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY keeps smiling at her, a nostalgic look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>You’re all grown up, aren’t you?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA shrugs, laughing a bit.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Just-- Just the hair and… You’re everything I wish you could be and more. You’re so… brave.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>[embarrassed in a good way] Mum… </p><p> </p><p>AUDREY laughs, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Oh, you’re all broke!</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Am not!</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>You are! Anyways, do you need me to drive you?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah, please.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Okay.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY sits up, pulling the blanket off of them both and slips on a pair of trainers as BRIANNA stands up, taking the hot water bottle off of her stomach with a little wince.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Cramps bad?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Nothing I haven't had before.</p><p> </p><p>She starts to head for the door.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Where you going with no shoes?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I need to get something upstairs, I’ll be a minute.</p><p> </p><p>AUDREY<br/>Okay, pet, I’ll be here.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA smiles, <em>“Wake Up” by Alanis Morrissette</em> beginning to play as she walks out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>INT. BATHROOM</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA walks in and stands in front of the mirror. She looks herself up and down - she’s wearing black sweatpants, rainbow socks and a t-shirt that says “BARONSCOURT CAMP CARNIVAL 2012” in writing clearly done in glitter glue. She looks into the mirror and shrugs, smiling - she’s perfectly comfortable in the clothes, why should she have to change them?</p><p> </p><p>She takes her make-up bag out of the sink and opens it. She looks down into it and into the mirror again, biting her lip, and then she smiles, taking out her eyeliner and drawing on thick, bold lines, and then smudging it, laughing and smiling as she does. She takes out her red lipstick and puts it on her lips like normal, and then draws a large heart on her left cheek, colouring it in completely, going a little over the lines, but she doesn’t care. She looks at the patch of acne on her right cheek, and shrugs, letting it breath as she runs a hand through her hair, messing it up a little and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>EXT. ENTRANCE, BACA</p><p> </p><p>As the chorus hits, BRIANNA walks, in slow motion, towards the entrance of the school, her head held high, face determined as she holds up a sign - loud red letters on brown cardboard saying: “DON’T <strike> GET </strike> RAPE <strike> D </strike>”. She approaches the group gathered at the entrance and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE is holding a megaphone; ESTHER’s sign says “RAPE CULTURE ENDS LIVES”; SANDY’s sign says “MY LIFE MATTERS MORE THAN YOUR COMFORT”; LIZ’s sign says “1 IN 10 CHILDREN WILL BE SEXUALLY ASSAULTED BEFORE THEIR 18TH BIRTHDAY”; RORI’s sign says “SEXUAL VIOLENCE SHOULD NOT BE A PART OF OUR SCHOOL EXPERIENCE”; ALISTAIR’s sign says “SEXUAL ASSAULT COMES IN MANY FORMS”; JAMES’s sign says “SEXUAL ASSAULT AFFECTS EVERY GENDER”; THEO’s sign says “LESS THAN 1% OF PEOPLE LIE ABOUT GETTING ASSAULTED - BELIEVE VICTIMS” and NICK’s sign says “BREAK THE SILENCE, BREAK THE STIGMA”. </p><p> </p><p>A handful of other people stand with them, with their own signs. There’s a pile of blank signs on the ground, with a box of markers next to it. Some signs say: “‘WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ANYONE?’ I WAS SIX AND HE WAS MY UNCLE”; “HOW WE DRESS DOES NOT MEAN YES”; “RAPE JOKES ARE NEVER FUNNY” and “SURVIVORS’ RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS”. A lot of the signs have "#BLM" or "BLACK LIVES MATTER" written on them somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>They all watch as BRIANNA walks up to them with a smile, the song fading out.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>This is amazing, wow.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>Bree, your hair!</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA flips it behind her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Just fancied a change.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>It-- It looks amazing.</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>Yeah, girl, it really suits you.</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>Yeah, you-- You look like a badass modern Queen of Hearts.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA smiles, laughing a but.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Thanks, but I think we got more shit to talk about here than my hair.</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>[seriously] How are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Good, good… In the mood to stand around for an hour, educate some people and maybe chant a little. May be in the mood to go out for some food afterwards. A little pick-me-up.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>We could make it a whole thing. My parents are up visiting my granny with my sister this weekend, so I have the house to myself, and I just learned how to stream movies on my TV, so… </p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA nods, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Oh, we could all go, right?</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>I don’t think my house is that big.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA laughs, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I meant for food, Es.</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER<br/>Oh, yeah, totally! Is-- Is that okay with everyone?</p><p> </p><p>LIZ<br/>Yeah, that sounds nice.</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>Yeah!</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>I’d love to come, yeah.</p><p> </p><p>RORI<br/>Absolutely.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE jogs up to them, holding a sign, sweating and breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Okay, my teachers wouldn’t let me out until it was five past and I thought I was gonna be late, so I ran as fast as I humanly could, but…</p><p> </p><p>He lifts up his left arm, where his elbow is quite beat up, bleeding, with some gravel stuck onto it, BRIANNA’s mouth falling open.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Whoopsie!</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>That is disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>Oh my God!</p><p> </p><p>SANDY<br/>Jake, what the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR looks over.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Oh, wow, we’re doing this today, fun!</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>It’s just a scratch--</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah, and the Black Plague was just a little cough.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Go to the nurse, Jacob, we can’t take any casualties today, we must be a strong, united, not-bleeding force. [beat] Okay, not non-bleeding, I’m literally on my period, but you get me! Go!</p><p> </p><p>JAKE salutes and walks quickly into the school, and BRIANNA turns to ALISTAIR.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Shit, speaking of, can you pick up more pads on the way home?</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>I swear I got some just a month ago.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Well, we’ve been having some incidents, you know? And I’m gonna need more.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Oh. Oh! Yeah, totally, the comings days are wrought with the blood of the innocent.</p><p> </p><p>The GIRL SQUAD and SOPHIE all stare at him for a second.</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE</p><p>Why the fuck would he get you pads?</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR makes eye contact with BRIANNA for second, and they both laugh a little.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Long story, Soph. [beat] Making it short, we're step-siblings and we live together! Wow!</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE looks between him and BRIANNA for a few moments, BRIANNA shrugging awkwardly</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>At this point, I'll believe anything. Good for you guys.</p><p> </p><p>There's a pause, ALISTAIR awkwardly nodding.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Am, um, am I invited to the grand luncheon of the revolution?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Al.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>To the food, then?</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER, LIZ, RORI and SANDY all look at BRIANNA, who smiles, casual enough.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Yeah. I mean, why wouldn't you be?</p><p> </p><p>He grins widely, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.</p><p> </p><p>ALISTAIR<br/>Great! Awesome! Cool! Super! Oh, Sophie, I got the script you wanted me to print for you, it's still in my bag, I'll be a second. It's gonna be great!</p><p> </p><p>He does finger guns with his free hand and turns away awkwardly, bouncing over to the rest of the BOY SQUAD and his bag. BRIANNA looks over at the GIRL SQUAD and SOPHIE.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I am so glad I don’t share genetics with him.</p><p> </p><p>The GIRL SQUAD laugh, SOPHIE and BRIANNA joining in, as JAKE runs back out of the school, still panting as he grabs a blank sign.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I’ll be right back.</p><p> </p><p>There’s some noises of affirmation, and BRIANNA walks over to JAKE, who picks up a marker and looks down at the sign, thinking.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Hey.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Hey. </p><p> </p><p>JAKE looks up at her sign and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Nice sign. Clever.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Thanks. I copied some I found online.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Cool.</p><p> </p><p>He looks back down at his sign, and then writes: “DON’T STAND BY, STAND WITH SURVIVORS”. He looks up at BRIANNA, waiting for approval.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Nice wordplay.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>[smiling] Thanks. I'm trying... I'm just trying to make stuff right.</p><p> </p><p>He stands up, standing next to her as she takes a breath, letting the smile fall off for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>What?</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>I just-- You know, you ran out of rehearsal and I haven’t seen you all week, I was just wondering if you’re doing okay.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Oh, um… I’m… I’m feeling better than I was.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>That’s good. [pause]  Just… I hope you’re feeling okay. Especially today, you know, with the-- With the rally. I don’t know if-- I mean, I… I just hope you’re okay. Whether or not… Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Thanks. And, um, I am. A survivor. And I feel shit about it, but I kind of feel good today. </p><p> </p><p>JAKE<br/>Yeah, I get it. Well, not exactly, but, like, the feelings. It’s weird, isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>So fucking weird.</p><p> </p><p>They both laugh, a little awkward, but it’s nice, as STUDENTS begin to walk out of the school.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA</p><p>Oh shit, I should get to the front, we're starting.</p><p> </p><p>JAKE</p><p>Okay, see you!</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Bye.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA squeezes through the small crowd, to the front with the GIRL SQUAD and SOPHIE, who now has a script in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>The people are coming out, let’s do this shit!</p><p> </p><p>ESTHER nods at SOPHIE, who lifts the megaphone to her mouth, taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>[rhythmic] Stop the violence, no more silence! Stop the violence, no more silence! </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the RALLIERS join in the chant as STUDENTS start to walk past and take notice, some taking out their phones and filming them, talking amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>RALLIERS<br/>Stop the violence, no more silence! Stop the violence, no more silence!</p><p> </p><p>They keep chanting, the STUDENTS beginning to form a small group to observe them, none of them really sure what to do. A few people begin to chant, standing with the crowd, filming everything. BRIANNA keeps her sign and her head high, speaking clearly and loudly.</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE<br/>[over the chant] Society tells you there are two choices, you are either a victim or a survivor, when in reality, you can be both. I am the victim of assault and abuse. This does not make me weak. I am the survivor of assault and abuse. This does not mean I’m over it.</p><p> </p><p>Some people applaud, and they and SOPHIE join back in on the chant, standing next to the RALLIERS. A person picks up a blank sign and writes on it: “#METOO”. The chant continues as a group of young men walk towards the rally, whispering to each other and laughing. BRYAN steps out from the group, SANDY and SOPHIE stiffening. ESTHER, LIZ, RORI and BRIANNA all look at each other, unsure of what to do, but BRYAN moves right past them, to the back of the group.</p><p> </p><p>He picks up a sign and writes something on it, holding it up, and the STUDENTS watching gasp, some of them beginning to laugh, and BRIANNA turns around to read the sign: “<strike> DON’T RAPE </strike> DON’T GET RAPED. ALL LIVES MATTER”. Her mouth falls open, her eyes filled with rage as the chant dies down, everyone looking at him. BRIANNA looks to the GIRL SQUAD - LIZ is frozen in shock, RORI looking around, unsure of what to do, ESTHER whispering something to a furious SOPHIE, looking just as confused, and SANDY looks like she’s just been slapped in the face. BRIANNA clenches her jaw and makes her way through the crowd, ALISTAIR ushering everyone out of her way as she approaches BRYAN.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Hey! Hey, dickhead!</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN doesn’t pay attention to her, he’s too busy laughing with his boys and posing for the camera.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Look at me when I’m talking to you.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN looks at her and laughs - she chooses to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>What the fuck is that sign meant to mean?</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>It’s a statement. I thought we were all making them. That's why they're here, right?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>This is a support rally for victims and survivors of sexual assault.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>Please, it’s a fucking witch hunt.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA laughs a little, furious, but keeping a polite customer service smile on.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Well, who exactly are we hunting?</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>Men. Duh. And white people.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA looks around at the signs, pretending to be confused.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Where exactly did we say that?</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>Come on, it’s all in the fucking “Me Too” movement, “believe women”, “listen to women”, “take any woman’s word over any man’s”. It’s fucked up. What about the men, huh?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA points to where the BOY SQUAD and several other BOYS are standing with signs, all looking very pissed off. JAMES waves sarcastically at BRYAN, looking ready to punch him. BRYAN looks back to BRIANNA.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>That’s not what I meant.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Well, you asked about men. We have men. Or aren’t you paying any attention?</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN</p><p>That's not-- Ugh! And-- And your fucking black lives matter. Well, what about my life, huh?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>I don't seem to remember the long history of white oppression and slavery. In fact, I remember seeing on the news this week that black people are over three times as likely to be arrest than white people, based on nothing but the colour of their skin.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>They were still probably doing dangerous shit.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Obviously you're not educated enough on our country's justice system. But, either way, you <em>would</em> know about committing dangerous crimes, wouldn't you, Bryan?</p><p> </p><p>There's a pause, BRYAN looking around and realising that the crowd is on BRIANNA's side, BRIANNA's hands shaking slightly, but she looks behind her to see the GIRL SQUAD all smiling at her, nodding - and she knows she's got this.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>Jesus Christ-- I’m just saying you can’t put all the blame on the white people and men when you’re the ones going out wearing next to nothing and getting so fucked drunk you can’t even walk!</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>So it’s our fault for exercising our human right to do whatever we want?</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>You just shouldn’t be so stupid.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Well, you should know not to fuck someone who’s black out drunk. And it doesn’t matter what people wear, no one is asking for anything by dressing how they want. And, by the way, when you say "all lives matter", you don't mean all lives matter. You mean white lives matter, because those are the only lives you care about. Now sit down.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN looks confused.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>What?</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Sit your ass down, listen to what we have to say, and read our fucking signs. Maybe you'll learn something at this school for once. Or can’t you read?</p><p> </p><p>Some people begin to laugh and whisper, BRYAN looking around, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>I-- I can read. Look, it was just a joke, calm down.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA shakes her head, smiling tightly.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No thanks, I’m good. Sit down.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN puts his sign down and starts to walk.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>I’m just going to go.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>No, you’re gonna sit down and pay attention.</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN looks at her for a moment, and BRIANNA nods to the bench, which is completely empty. BRYAN looks around at the crowd, who all stare back at him, laughing at him. They begin to chant:</p><p> </p><p>CROWD<br/>Sit down! Sit down! Sit down!</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA smiles, raising her eyebrows at him expectantly. He shakes his head, scoffing, but walks towards the bench, passing by BRIANNA and muttering:</p><p> </p><p>BRYAN<br/>Ho.</p><p> </p><p>He sits down on the bench, stare at the RALLIERS. All of them turn to BRIANNA, who is still, knocked for a moment, but she stands up straight, holding her sign higher.</p><p> </p><p>BRIANNA<br/>Hey, ho, no means no!</p><p> </p><p>She makes eye contact with SOPHIE, who nods, bringing the megaphone to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>SOPHIE and BRIANNA<br/>Hey, ho, no means no!</p><p> </p><p>RALLIERS<br/>Hey, ho, no means no! Hey, ho, no means no!</p><p> </p><p>The RALLIERS continues the chant as BRIANNA walks to the front of the group, SANDY reaching down and taking her free hand. BRIANNA smiles at her as RORI bumps her shoulder and smiles at her too, all of them chanting, united, holding their signs up in the sky, proud and angry and heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE CHANT CONTINUES  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CUT TO BLACK </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>